gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Tunnel Rat (RAH)
:Tunnel Rat is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero and G.I. Joe vs. Cobra series. Tunnel Rat grew up in the mean streets of Brooklyn. His blood is a mixed bag, mainly Trinidad Chinese with mixes of Irish, Spanish and Indian. He was a tough little scrapper who put up with tough opponents. He is of the philosophy wherein that anything that does not kill you makes you stronger. He earned his code name by being the one to always volunteer for tunnel missions. Tunnels make for difficult fighting, there isn't much space to maneuver in, there could be traps and fighting situations can get claustrophobic. Tunnel Rat does not worry about fighting in tunnels, he has yet to meet anyone who could best him. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Tunnel Rat had been assigned for security to Thunder, Clutch, and Grand Slam. The entire team had been out for some time testing equipment. Tunnel Rat teaches Grand Slam all about the Joe credit cards, as the latter had been having problems with getting his pay. The team joins up with Dusty, Crank-Case, Hawk, Cross-Country and, later, Outback. They are to take the equipment to Fort Carson. It is Tunnel Rat's new methods of pay that get them attacked by Cobra forces. The Crimson Guardsman Fred VII, Raptor and Cobra Commander track down the Joe convoy via Tunnel Rat's credit records, old intelligence and the abilities of Raptor's birds. Cobra Commander attacks the entire team in a Pogo Plane. Due to the limited maneuverability of the mountains, the battle is precarious for both sides. Clutch's driving skills saves the day but Cobra Commander escapes with the knowledge that Tunnel Rat has unwittingly given him. He later plays a major role during the Cobra Civil War, as part of Lt. Falcon's recon team, with his most pivotal contribution being guiding the team to safety when the tunnels beneath the island began to flood during the torrential storms occurring at the time. Devil's Due Comics continuity Write up G.I. Joe Reloaded Write up G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Tunnel Rat was part of a team who travelled to Vietnam after Gung-Ho went in search of his former comrades. He subsequently led an infiltration team who recaptured an Arabian oil terminal from Cobra and prevented it from being exploded to ignite the oil fields. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series In the cartoon series, the character first appeared in G.I. Joe: The Movie as a member of the Rawhides, a group of G.I. Joe rookies. He was often partnered with the taller Big Lob. The Rawhides would try to operate on their own throughout the movie. Tunnel Rat was depicted as a rather cocky, wisecracking, but good natured individual with a thick Brooklyn accent, and was, at one point, berated by Beach-Head for his cavalier, macho attitude in the face of a dangerous training course. He is sometimes depicted as chewing bubblegum. He was instrumental in the defeat of Cobra-La, as he discovered the tunnel entrance to Cobra-La which allowed the remains of the Joe Team to stage their attack and free their comrades. DiC animated series Write up Direct-to-video series Write up Toys Trivia * Tunnel Rat's head sculpt is based on Marvel Comics and filecard writer Larry Hama. External links Write up. Footnotes Category:1987/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Rawhides Category:Night Force Category:Sonic Fighters Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Spy Troops characters Category:Valor vs. Venom characters Category:Desert Patrol Squad